


Immortal

by Depressedwriter03



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Death, Gen, Immortality, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedwriter03/pseuds/Depressedwriter03





	Immortal

The bad thing about being immortal is having to watch everyone you love die. Every century you make new friends, and find a new family, and every century, they grow old and leave you behind. At first, the random murders dont faze you, but soon, you start to notice things. You start to notice that all of the murderers are children, just like you, and that their killing sprees only last 1 day. That's when you figure it out. You see, when you still aged, and you were actually 7, you saw a creature in your room. It had no eyes, pitch black skin, and long sharp teeth. Every night, it watched you in your room, and after months of fear, you finally spoke to it. It made you a deal. If it could have just 1 day in your body, you could live forever. At the time, that sounded amazing, but now? After being alive for over 800 years? You're beginning to regret talking that night. You mentally beg every child to ignore the creature, but the murders keep happening. One day, after you've become aware, you start to beg whatever god is out there to let you die. Your prayers are answered one night, after you look in your mirror, and see your teeth. They are razor sharp. You have flashbacks of that creature in your room, and your eyes go wide... only, you don't have eyes anymore. Then, you finally notice your skin. Its slowly turning black. 

Now, you're standing in an 8 year olds room, waiting for them to speak, so you can finally be free again.


End file.
